


Ecce homo

by llaudat



Category: The Borgias
Genre: FB-2012, M/M, mentions of torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaudat/pseuds/llaudat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>делла Ровере не просто "интересуется мужским телом" (кода к 1х02, сцена с лимоном)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecce homo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ecce homo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13408) by floatxxaway. 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битву 2012
> 
> Ecce homo - в переводе с латинского "Се человек"

Микелетто, слуга Орсини, впервые приходит к нему после неудавшегося убийства, и кардинал делла Ровере думает: «Это, должно быть, благословение». Этот человек ниспослан в час нужды, когда делла Ровере необходимо действовать быстро и аккуратно, чтобы одержать победу в борьбе против Борджиа.

У Микелетто острые черты лица, и кардинал заинтересован, очарован и испытывает великое множество других ощущений. Но он все же не позволяет себе отвлечься от цели. Пока что.

— Так как долго они пытали тебя?

— День и ночь, ваше преосвященство.

— И ты признался?

— Нечего было признавать, ваше преосвященство.

Делла Ровере заходит за спину Микелетто, и тянет ворот его рубахи. На мгновение заметно, как неуютно тот себя чувствует, прежде чем снова опускает глаза. Делла Ровере разрывает ткань и обнажает торс Микелетто — на спине длинные, алые, кровоточащие рубцы. Лопатки движутся под бледной кожей, раны растягиваются на позвонках, и Микелетто мягко выдыхает. Крепкие мускулы кажутся выточенными в мраморе.

— Ecce homo, — Делла Ровере откровенно заглядывается, скользя взглядом по следам плетей: они встречаются, но никогда не пересекаются. Те, что посередине спины, глубоки и вот-вот вскроются снова.

Микелетто поворачивает голову, но не смотрит на кардинала, пока тот изучает его тело.  
— Се человек, — переводит делла Ровере и вновь осматривает раны. — Наш спаситель был отмечен так же.

Борджиа ли держал в руках плеть, а затем волок тело из пыточной? Делла Ровере представляет пытки, требования признаться в заговоре, да хоть в чем-нибудь, чтобы бы остановить истязание; видит внутренним взором, как страдает Микелетто, терпит мучения и преодолевает их…

Делла Ровере читает боль в застывшей изогнутой позе Микелетто, в неловко расставленных ногах. Подвешивали ли его на дыбе после порки, связав и растянув? Кровь должна была остаться на дереве, когда его сняли непокоренным или, наоборот, сломленным.

Делла Ровере отходит на другую сторону комнаты и, прежде чем отвернуться к столу, украдкой бросает еще один взгляд.   
— Правду ли говорят слухи, — он берет нож в одну руку и ароматный, сочный лимон в другую, — что любезный кардинал ненароком отравил сам себя?

Брови Микелетто чуть сходятся в замешательстве, но затем его лицо вновь разглаживается.   
— Кому была бы выгодна его смерть?

Делла Ровере продолжает пристально глядеть на него, пока аккуратно снимает ножом шкурку цитруса.  
— Определенно, не кардиналу Орсини.

— Кому переходит его имущество?

— Борджиа, – имя оставляет во рту делла Ровере дурной привкус.

Микелетто коротко кивает:  
— Что ж.

Делла Ровере вскидывает подбородок:  
— Подобные методы мне не подходят.

Микелетто утыкается взглядом в пол, выдрессировано смотрит в угол и очень осторожно произносит:  
— Вы считаете, они подходят мне, ваше преосвященство?

— А что тебе подходит, Микелетто? – он подбирается ближе.

— Тайна, – произносит Микелетто, когда делла Ровере становится совсем рядом. Его голос смягчается едва слышно, но кардинал все равно замечает. – Молчание.

Делла Ровере удерживает взгляд голубых, широко раскрытых глаз.  
— И ты пострадал за свое молчание. Почему?

Делла Ровере понимает, что склонился к Микелетто всем телом, ловя любой отклик, когда тот отвечает:  
— Как и вы, я ненавижу этих Борджиа.

Кардинал переводит взгляд под ноги и улыбается, почти смеется. Он крутит в руках лимон, продолжая резать.  
— Мне нужен человек, которому я смогу доверять.

Микелетто поднимает голову.  
— Вы можете доверять моей ненависти к Папе Борджиа.

Делла Ровере заносит лимон над спиной Микелетто, сжимает кулак и любуется, как сок стекает по пальцам вниз и капает на раны. Микелетто дергается всем телом, пошатывается, но стоит на ногах. Он дышит коротко и быстро, через нос, не издает ни звука. Он даже в себя приходит почти сразу, выпрямляется, подавляя дрожь, и отводит взгляд в сторону.

Делла Ровере изучает морщины вокруг глаз Микелетто.  
— Могу ли я доверять твоим шрамам?

Микелетто сглатывает, намеренно моргает, чтобы прояснить сознание — делла Ровере поглощает каждое движение. Микелетто говорит медленно, снова и снова сглатывая слюну:  
— Они останутся навсегда, ваше преосвященство.

— В самом деле.

И кардинал прижимается почти вплотную к замершему Микелетто, чья рубаха все так же болтается на поясе, и шепчет на ухо, что потребуется в первую очередь. Он выжимает из лимона остатки сока, беззастенчиво разглядывает Микелетто и добавляет:  
— В полной тайне!

Тот кивает. Делла Ровере повторяет жест и возвращается к столу положить сдавленную корку. Он разворачивается к Микелетто, и тот, хоть и колеблется под настойчивым взглядом, но продолжает одеваться.

Делла Ровере любопытно, позволит ли Микелетто рассматривать себя, когда не исполняет обязанности? Будет ли на виду, пока делла Ровере исполняет свои?  
Кардинал говорит себе, что имеет право наслаждаться созерцанием творения Господня, красотой жизни. Он всего лишь хочет смотреть.

И если этот человек на его стороне, он будет поистине бесценен.


End file.
